


honey and wildfire

by castelia



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Benson/Troy is mentioned but not the focus, Bonding, Character Study, Childhood Memories, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Non-Linear Narrative, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, i just have all these FEELINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castelia/pseuds/castelia
Summary: “But you can get a second chance," Wolf says. "I’m sure Song and Lio will be a family with you again, if you want to.”"You can get a second chance as well. With Kipo and her friends. Family is more than just those with whom we share blood.”She smiles. The tune of Heroes on Fire hits her ears. They’ve arrived.(Or: Wolf reflects on all the friends and family members she's gained.)
Relationships: Benson & Dave & Mandu & Kipo Oak & Wolf, Benson & Wolf (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts), Dave & Wolf, Kipo Oak & Wolf, Lio Oak & Song Oak & Wolf, Scarlemagne | Hugo & Wolf, Wolf & Everyone, Wolf & Mandu
Comments: 19
Kudos: 97





	honey and wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> "Just because you are soft does not mean you are not a force. Honey and wildfire are both the color gold." 
> 
> \- Victoria Erickson

In all of her life, no one has puzzled her more than Kipo.

She is loud and kind, with no common sense when it comes to her own survival, which is both her greatest weakness and greatest strength. With a love for science and literally every being that breathes, Kipo reminds Wolf, impossibly, of an old want she thought she buried long ago. The desire for a sister.

Kipo does the impossible, befriending mutes that are famous for their hatred of humans, and then making rival groups of mutes see eye to eye. Calming a mega monkey with a song. Smoothening Wolf’s rough edges to the point where she’ll steal a map to prolong their time together.

Mutes and humans don’t mix. It was a lesson she had to learn the hard way.

Only Kipo, bright-eyed and with hope for the future, blurs those lines. She blurs them in a way Wolf never thought was possible. She _lies_.

She lies, lies, lies and all Wolf can think is, _not again_. She looks at Kipo but all she can see is Margot baring her fangs and _you’re a human_. Tears drip down Wolf’s eyes while she forces her fear down to make way for anger.

Kipo, who chose Wolf’s new name. The name she actually likes. Kipo, who made Wolf hope for the future, that maybe there really is more than surviving in this cruel, cruel world.

Kipo who is not Margot.

Kipo, who comes back.

“Are you hugging me?”

“Deal with it,” Wolf says.

Kipo. Her sister.

\---

“What are you doing?”

“Just taking a walk!” Kipo’s grin is unnaturally wide, even for her.

Wolf raises a skeptical eyebrow. “In deathstalker territory?”

She begins to nod wildly. “Yes, deathstalker territory! Deathstalker territory is an acceptable place to be! Deathstalker territory is great! I love deathstalker territory! Who doesn’t love deathstalker territory?”

“You,” Wolf says flatly. “You hate deathstalker territory.”

Well, Kipo doesn’t necessarily hate anything—Wolf’s not sure if she’s capable of hate at all—but having to stay calm so mutated scorpions don’t paralyze you and then eat you is _unpleasant_ , to say the least. So why would Kipo come here for no reason?

She must have a reason. But before she can say it, they’re interrupted by Wolf’s least favorite kind of mute, which is ironic, considering her name.

“Well, well, lookie here.” The wolf bares her fangs at them. “Out scavenging for supplies and I find dinner.”

Wolf bristles and holds Stalky forwards as a warning. “Stay. Back. Or I’ll be wearing you next.”

“Look,” Kipo interjects, ever the peacemaker, “we don’t want any trouble. Maybe you could just…let us go on our way?”

The mute laughs. Kipo’s face falls and she mutters how it was worth a try. Wolf lunges.

She fights with precision and speed, but so does her opponent. Stalky is knocked away and just when she is about to be wolf chow, in more ways than one—

“Leave her alone!”

Kipo. Holding Stalky. Wolf grins at the sight.

“You’re looking out for your friend,” the mute mocks. “That’s sweet.”

“I may look sweet, but when someone hurts my friend… Well, just ask Jamack.” _You need to do some soul-searching._ Wolf represses a smile.

“Who’s that?”

“Ex-act-ly.”

In the face of the mute’s distraction, Wolf sees an opening. It may not be with Stalky, but there’s nothing wrong with a good, old fashioned punch.

The mute staggers and lands on…something. It doesn’t matter. Kipo hands Stalky back and just as Wolf is about to show this mute how she got rid of the wolf she is wearing, the mute walks away.

“I was just here for supplies, this isn’t worth it.” She turns around and grins with all her teeth. “But I’d get out of here fast. Because I’ll be back, with my whole pack, and if you’re still here…”

The mute walks away.

“Did you break her nose?”

Wolf smiles. “Yes, I did. Thank you.”

“So, anyway…” She chuckles nervously. “Let’s go before a deathstalker shows up.”

Wolf isn’t about to argue with that logic, but as soon as they’re far enough away, she abrubtly stops walking.

“What are you doing? We should get back to Benson and Dave!”

“Why were you in deathstalker territory?”

In the face of Wolf’s stern glare demanding the truth, Kipo sighs.

“I wanted to get you a present.”

Of all things Wolf had been expecting, this isn’t it.

“A…present.”

She nods. “Yeah! It’s our anniversary. Our friendship anniversary. It should be celebrated! Even if it hasn’t been that long, an anniversary’s an anniversary. Even if it isn’t a big one.”

“Oh.” Wolf hadn’t known that. “But I didn’t get you anything. And what about Benson, and—“

“They’re my friends, too, but you… Wolfatha Christie the Fourth, you’re my _best_ friend. And you didn’t have to get me anything, because I didn’t get you anything either.” Upon Wolf’s puzzled expression, she elaborates. “The wolf kinda fell on it, so it broke.”

“So what was it?”

Kipo winks. “I guess you’ll have to wait and find out next anniversary.”

“And then I can get you something too,” Wolf adds with a hesitant smile.

“Ah! Yes, it’ll be perfect!”

She pulls her into a tight hug. Wolf pretends to grumble.

\---

“You even taught me how to sing.”

Her voice breaks but she doesn’t.

The mega jaguar, an imposing figure before her, turns back.

Relief floods through Wolf like a tidal wave. She thinks they make for a much better anchor than an old photograph that can be lost so easily, so disastrously.

Anchor. She grins.

\---

She’s tied up next to Benson and Dave with a nectar bomb above their heads. She wishes she could say this is the most dangerous situation she’s ever been in.

“Kipo will come for us!”

That conviction turns to horror when Kipo, does, indeed come for them—but in surrender.

Emilia gives a smug smile. Wolf wants to kick her in the teeth.

It turns out Kipo had a plan. It doesn’t save all of them. But as much as she mourns Yumyan’s loss, she’s glad that Kipo is still here. She’s glad Kipo didn’t surrender.

She hopes, _knows_ , she never will.

\---

“So this is what you wanted to give me,” Wolf says, looking at the pendant. “Thank you. It’s…beautiful.”

For a long time, all Wolf did was survive. But now that everything is over, now that mutes and humans _do_ mix, she’s been trying to appreciate things more. The fun, the beauty, of the world. And this pendant? Definitely in the latter category.

“Happy anniversary!” Kipo says, running her hand through her short hair.

Kipo’s new haircut is another one of those things Wolf appreciates. It looks good, but she does have to roll her eyes at the reason: Kipo gets called punk rock once when she’s thirteen, and proceeds to make it her entire aesthetic.

Well, Wolf has something to help with that.

She hands Kipo her present.

Her eyes grow wide and she actually gasps. “A leather jacket! I’ve always wanted one of those!”

“Turn it around,” Wolf says a little shyly. What if she hates it?

She banishes the thought immediately afterwards. Kipo doesn’t hate, period. She proved that much when she cured Emilia.

“It’s symbols,” she says softly. “To represent our group. Wolf, this is amazing.”

And Wolf smiles. Not shyly, or hesitantly, or bitingly. She just _smiles_.

“Happy anniversary.”

* * *

It’s a lonely existence, just surviving, but Wolf will never admit that. She makes it work. For meals, she catches mutes and eats them if they can’t talk.

She never thought there could be a sapient mute without that ability, but Mandu proves her wrong. Mandu proves her wrong about a lot of things.

It hasn’t been that long since Wolf started helping Kipo, but it feels like a lifetime. She can’t imagine a time of being without her endless positivity and Benson and Dave’s quirks.

Unfortunately, her subconcious doesn’t feel the same.

It’s lonely with her new family, at first, too. A friendship striked up with Margot rectifies that. Before long, she starts to see the wolf as a sister. They play together, train together, laugh together.

“But so is your prey...”

Has the world shattered, or is that just her heart?

She knows she should run. She knows she should fight back.

She’s rooted to the spot. Her sister bares her fangs.

“You’re a...human.”

Margot’s teeth sink into her flesh.

The only thing Wolf can focus on is the sound of...squealing?

Her eyes open to the worried face of Mandu. Her heart hammers in her chest.

A nightmare. Just a nightmare. When it really happened, she hadn’t acted like that. Her hands find the soft texture of her cape. No, she really hadn’t.

The others are still asleep. Kipo is sprawled in a position that can’t be comfortable, Benson’s facing the other way, and Dave is grinning and mumbling in his sleep. Mandu flits around her, all four eyes glinting with worry, and...

“Don’t worry, Mandu,” she whispers. “I’m okay. Go back to sleep.”

Mandu squishes her face against Wolf—probably inviting her to wrap her arms around the mute and make it a hug. It’s where she draws the line. Wolf gives Mandu a pointed stare until the mute backs off.

Still. Something about having a sapient, yet unable to speak, mute worry about her over a nightmare...

“Thank you,” she murmurs.

Mandu’s face lights up and she squeals again, before walking away to rest once more.

Wolf does the same. The rest of the night passes in peace.

\---

The cure is raining down in the form of fireworks. Mutes are scrambling to get under mega jaguar Kipo. Humans are scrambling to help the mutes who can’t.

For five heartstopping seconds Wolf can’t locate Mandu.

“Mandu?” she calls out desperately. “Mandu?!”

Finally, she sees her. Wolf rushes to her and covers her with her cape. There. She's not getting “cured”. Even the thought of Mandu—who fought Emilia when Wolf was in a cage, who worried over her after a nightmare, who has been such an integral part to their group—not being a mute anymore... It’s unacceptable.

As soon as the fireworks stop, Wolf and Mandu embrace easily. Wolf clings tight. Mandu licks her and...keeps doing that.

“You can stop now, you know,” she says, but she doesn’t really mind.

* * *

Earlier, they went to the trash heap because Benson wanted to see if they had any more cassettes. They found those, but also some other stuff that could be useful—at least, that’s what Benson, Dave and Kipo think. Wolf watches Kipo dig through the pile and doesn’t understand the point of the items if they’re not to help them survive.

“Aha!” Kipo says, and then an arm is slung around Wolf’s shoulders. She flinches slightly, then relaxes as she sees Kipo fidget with a camera and turn it around, holding it out in front of them backwards.

“What are you—“

“Smile!” She bumps the side of her head against hers, and in spite of herself, Wolf feels herself grin. There’s a flash before she releases her, looking at the camera as it processes the image and slides out the polaroid. She holds it carefully while looking it over before she proudly presents it to her.

“Look! You actually smiled!”

Wolf schools her expression into a scowl. “We have to keep moving or we’ll get caught by Scarlemagne’s search party. We already lost enough time looking for cassettes."

After the last part, she shoots Benson a pointed look, who shrugs.

“Well, of _course_ ,” he says, as if she’s the one being idiotic. “We need a soundtrack for when Kipo owns Scarlemagne’s a…a—I…I mean, for when Kipo defeats him,” he finishes primly, as if he never stumbled over his words.

“Dude, you were totally gonna swear in front of a little girl,” Dave accuses.

“I was not!”

With one swift move, Stalky is positioned under Dave’s chin. “Call me a little girl again and you won’t be around to say it a second time.”

Benson looks at her, then shakes his head. “Little girls are scary.”

And, yeah, she’s okay with being called a little girl as long as it’s acknowledged that she has the best combat skills out of any of them.

\---

Wolf always had a sister—first Margot, then the empty space where she used to be, and then Kipo.

Benson tells her his favorite music and makes her listen to it (frustratingly, it’s really catchy). Dave tells her the best way to eat brunch.

Wolf tells them to shut up. But secretly, she kind of loves it.

She always had a sister. She’s never had brothers. They’re a welcome addition.

(Not that she’ll ever call them that to their face.)

\---

So it turns out Benson is gay. That…makes a lot of sense. What doesn’t make sense, at first, is having to hype him up in front of Troy’s dad, but after Dave explains it to her, she does her best to make sure Troy’s dad understand how super cool Benson is.

“And Troy likes pancakes and flapjacks, just like me! And Troy’s so cute yet manly, and—“

Less super cool now. More annoying.

“—And I think I’m gonna stop talking now because it looks like Wolf might wanna punch me in the face.”

“You’re not wrong.”

\---

Margot returning, full of compliments and false friendship _as if_ Wolf will fall for that a second time, has her incredibly on edge. Sure, she’ll just help Margot save her _real_ family. Because Wolf never was a part of it, and even Margot has to admit that.

Benson and Dave have her back completely. It’s jarring. To be the one protected instead of doing the protecting.

They have eyes on Margot at all times, making sure Wolf isn’t getting stabbed in the back during their trip, and Wolf pretends to be annoyed, but…

She really, really loves them.

\---

One of the things Wolf likes the most about this mute and human world, is Benson and Troy’s restaurant. They really work well together, and their food is amazing.

Wolf eats from their restaurant in the way Dave always suggested was the best way to eat it. It’s pretty good.

* * *

Say what you will about Wolf, but when it comes to her friends, she fights to protect them. Scarlemagne may be locked in a cage but that doesn’t mean his friendship with Kipo isn’t harmful. Wolf’s got her eye on him, and he better not step out of line.

She hears a crash nearby. She’s in front of the cage in seconds. “Kipo! Why is he out of his cage? What are you both doing on the floor?”

“I lost something,” says Kipo. “Scarlemagne was helping me find it.”

“Your mind, obviously,” says Wolf.

She’s not about to trust the guy who mindcontrolled humans and wanted to rule all mutes until he tried to _melt_ all of them in _gold_.

But he takes her by surprise. When the death ivy wall is being breached, he really works together with them. When all the other mutes resign from HMUFA, it’s not just Jamack who sticks with Kipo. Scarlemagne really does care about her.

Still. Caring about someone and abandoning evil ways are two different things that don’t necessarily go together. Wolf continues to be wary. Kipo trusts and forgives so easily.

She needs Wolf to have her back.

\---

Wolf is putting flowers on a float with a former megalomaniac.

“After Prahm is a raging succes, I give it about nine minutes before Emilia turns on us all.”

He has apologized for his actions and it’s clear that he has Kipo’s back, no matter what. That is something they have in common.

Wolf snorts. “I would’ve said five.”

They go after Emilia together.

Of course, Wolf has a realization how having Kipo’s back means being by her side, all in, so they detour to get outfits for Prahm.

And as Scarlemagne reflects in the room still filled with gold, admits how he wanted power, regrets the way he acted… The last of Wolf’s wariness disappears.

It’s in that moment that she really knows. He’s gonna be okay. He’s not gonna backslide and suddenly start mindcontrolling humans again, or try to rule an empire again. …And he’s surprisingly fun to be around.

They go back on his car flamingo, all dressed up and ready.

“You said Kipo’s your sister,” she says, because she’s always been curious about this, but never asked. “And Lio and Song know you by another name. What’s the story behind that?”

“Ah.” He smiles. It pulls at the scar on his lips. “That is a long, tragic tale. I wouldn’t wish to bring the mood down as we’re on our way to what I’m sure will be a delightful party.”

“Give me the short version?”

“Short version.” He thinks for a while. “Lio and Song were trying to turn me into a mute since I was a baby. Eventually, it worked, and they hid me until Dr. Emilia found out, who proceeded to exploit me quite painfully for my pheromones. Lio promised we would all leave together once Kipo was born, but… He left without me.”

For a moment, there’s a manic glint in his eyes and his too-wide smile shows all his teeth. It fades.

“I was alone in a world much bigger than what I was used to. Trying to fit in with the other mutes. Until…”

“You became Scarlemagne,” Wolf surmises when it’s clear he won’t finish that sentence.

He smiles again. A quick, sad smile. “Indeed.”

She thinks about his reflection earlier, the way he regretted his actions.

“I was a part of a wolf pack,” she says abrubtly.

He looks at her, surprised. She keeps talking.

“They raised me. I had a sister, too. I trained with her, with all of them. But it turns out…” Her throat closes up, the way it always does when she tells this story, but she makes herself continue. “I was just _prey_. They were training me, so they could have a _worthy hunt_. One of those wolves…”

“Your cape,” he says.

She nods. “Ever since then… I hated mutes. I hated…a lot. I was all alone, too. It sucks.”

“Yes. I’m beginning to think we’re a lot alike, you and I. Both abandoned by those we needed, those who were supposed to care for us.”

Once, being compared to Scarlemagne would have offended her. Now she glosses over it and just gives him a pointed look.

“But you can get a second chance. I’m sure Song and Lio will be a family with you again, if you want to.”

He looks away, his eyes intense, before turning back to her. “You can get a second chance as well. With Kipo and her friends. Family is more than just those with whom we share blood.”

She smiles. The tune of Heroes on Fire hits her ears. They’ve arrived.

\---

“Call me Hugo.”

Tears flow freely from Wolf’s eyes as he goes. It takes his death to realize it, but he really grew on her.

She thinks he could’ve been a part of her little makeshift family. Kipo is her sister and best friend. Benson and Dave are her quirky brothers. Scarlemagne…Hugo. He is—was—someone just as protective of Kipo as her, someone who understood her past more than anyone, someone who helped her dress up for a party a different way after she said she didn’t want to wear a dress.

Someone she liked. Someone she could have grown to love.

Death is such an ugly thing.

Kipo visits his statue regularly. Wolf generally avoids it.

But today… Wolf overheard a human and a mod frog talking about Scarlemagne. The things they said have her standing in front of a statue that reads ‘Hugo Oak’.

“Hey,” she says. “So I know you can’t really hear me. But I just wanted to say… I think you really came a long way. Even before you went, you know? Some are saying that saving Kipo and dying for her are what earned you your redemption, but that’s not true.”

Wolf shifts her weight from one foot to another. She misses Stalky. If she had it right now, she’d change its position to help ground her, like she always used to do.

“What earned your redemption was realizing that you were wrong. Apologizing, and not expecting forgiveness. Admitting your faults. You did good, Hugo. I’m sorry you couldn’t be a family with us. You were right about that second chance, and I’m gonna use it. I’m gonna make the most of it. I promise.”

* * *

“I’ve never had cake. What is cake?”

After Emilia is defeated, Lio bakes Wolf a cake. It’s delicious. After that, Kipo and Song want in on the action, and every time Wolf names a food she hadn’t yet tried, they make it for her. Of course, Benson, who’s opening a restaurant, wants in as soon as he hears about it, and you can’t get Benson without Dave. Mandu, with her love for food, comes along for the ride, too.

This is how they end up doing weekly picnics. It feels like a family.

The only parental figures she remembers saw her as food for their real children.

Lio jokes with her and Song hugs her and Wolf thinks it wasn’t just Scarlemagne who could get a second chance with Lio and Song.

* * *

Ever since the wolves turned on her, she’s hated mutes, but her heart has been changed.

Getting ready for Prahm, Wolf takes off her cape. She stares at the wolf she’s worn ever since. A constant reminder. Greta had been right.

She leaves the wolf cape behind and moves on.


End file.
